


The Bachelor Party

by SKC



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Accountant Dean, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Smutty, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Castiel, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKC/pseuds/SKC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to marry the girl of his dreams. Everything is going well until his little brother decides to throw him a bachelor party. As a joke Sammy hires a male stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I've had this idea for awhile and starting working on it but I just didn't continue it. also rewrote a lot. I'm hoping I get over my writers block and finish it. I have most it planned out. If I made mistakes or if you have any suggestions let me know.

st Man Sammy?

Dean was having a hard time in class. His teacher was being a hard ass about missing the midterm. _My dad just died. Can’t that damn asshole give me a break?_ He stormed out of his professor’s office. Zachariah was never a fan of Dean but this time he took it too far. He was glad he had a shift at his Uncle Bobby’s shop to cool him down. It always relaxes him to work on a car. Even though it did not always completely relax it was as close to relaxed for him nowadays. Last time he remembered being truly relaxed was when he came to see his mom before she died. He didn't tell her he was visiting but she knew. As soon as he walked into the door he smelled his favorite food, her special hamburgers and some apple pie. His mother’s cooking made him truly happy. Dean told himself to stop thinking of the past. He heart was already hurting to much because of his dad. He didn't want to add on the sorrow of his mother. When he got out of his head space he was at Bobby’s already. He took a deep breath and walked in.

It didn't take long to get relaxed while he was under the hood of a car. He liked finding what was wrong and fixing it. He liked making broken things worked.  He was in his rhythm when he heard a lady arguing with Bobby. She was being hysterical and was going to let Bobby handle it when he recognized the voice of Lisa Braeden, Professor Zach’s TA. He got a wicked smile that meant he had an idea. Maybe if he helped her out she’d help with his grade.

**Dean:  Hey Bobby I know her. I’ll help her out**

Bobby just shook his head handing him the report of her car.

**Bobby: Just calm her down boy. I’ll be inside if you need anything.**

**Lisa: Thanks… Dave.**

**Dean: Actually it’s Dean. I’m in Professor Zach’s 7am Tuesday’s class.**

**Lisa: Oh sorry. Yeah I remember you now.**

**Dean: So what’s going on? Getting my uncle to go quiet isn't easy**

**Lisa: Oh…Sorry about that. I need my car fixed as soon as possible. I need to be able to take my son to school and get to school myself. But I’m also on a limited budget too.**

**Dean: Well if you want I can help you out a little. I can work on your car for free and get you good prices on these parts you need. If you want I can also give your son and yourself rides.**

**Lisa: Oh thanks Dean. I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you.**

Dean smiles, he knows just how.

So after Dean did just what he said he’d do. He took Lisa and her son Ben to and from school. He worked on the car whenever he got a chance. He even started to help them out with other things. Eventually he slowed his progress on the car just to spend more time with them. He didn't even have the courage to ask for help with his grade. All he wanted to do was ask out Lisa. He fell in love with Lisa and Ben. But Dean was never good with his feelings so he didn't know how to proceed. He settled on writing a note saying “Will you go out with me?” and flowers in Lisa’s car when he finally finished with it. She was hesitated at first but he eventually won her over. “ **You’re lucky I love green.” s** he said referring to his eyes

Fast forward a few years and they decided to move in together. They’ve both graduated and started working in the professions they had worked so hard for. Dean had become an accountant at a prestigious firm and Lisa got a job at the local high school teaching History. They got a house just outside of the city. Lisa insisted Dean paint all their walls green. She could never get over how beautiful Dean’s eyes were. He never understood it, but as long as she was happy he didn’t need to understand. He liked the quiet little life they created for themselves. He had the son he never knew he wanted in Ben. Sometimes he forgot Ben wasn't his. Lisa and Ben helped him be happy. Even if Lisa couldn’t cook for nothing Dean was content with life. Either way Dean always made sure to return the favor and make sure they didn’t want for anything. He knew he was ready to propose. Although he did doubt Lisa would say yes but lucky for him he was wrong and she accepted.

As soon as she said yes he wanted to call his younger brother to share the news. Dean wanted Sam as the best man, but he wasn’t sure his brother would say yes. Sam had been going through a lot these past few months. He knew he would be happy for him, but he didn’t want to bring back painful memories for his brother. Jessica Moore, Sam’s girlfriend, died in a house fire not to long ago. Sam was going to propose before the tragedy struck.  He had been a mess ever since. Dean knew he had to wait till Sam was in better shape. Maybe he would never be.

Sam was visiting his sick mother when it happened. He had just gotten into bed when he got a call about the fire. He didn’t believe it but he booked the first flight out. But when he got back he saw the home that he shared with Jessica did it really hit him. The little life they put together was gone. Sam had left school and quit his job. He became a hermit and was rarely heard from. Dean was the only who could ever get a hold of him.

A month after Dean proposed Sam had gotten back in school. He even had an internship at a law firm. Then little by little Dean’s little brother was himself again. He even started to hang out with his friends again. Sam even told Dean that he’s been on a couple dates. He was still sad at times, but it was like someone made him realize that life goes on. Dean had even asked if there was anyone, but Sam just said, **“Just a friend”.**   Dean knew Sammy was ready for the news.

**Dean: Hey Sammy…**

**Sam: Dean I’m a little busy. Can I call you later?**

**Dean: Um I got news.**

**Sam: Oh… What’s going on?**

**Dean: You know Lisa and I have been dating awhile now and I…well I finally asked her to marry me.**

**Sam: Oh…**

**Dean: Yeah and I know hearing this might be hard, but I wanted to tell you.**

**Sam: Dean…Thanks for the concern, but I’m better now. I knew it was going to happen. Just tell me when it is so I can be there.**

**Dean: One more thing. Will you be my best Man Sammy?**

**Sam: I’m not so sure about that. What about Benny?**

**Dean: I haven’t talked to him since we graduated High school.** _After prom night actually when…shit talk to Sam._ **I know that being in a wedding will be hard, but Sam I need you. I need my baby brother.**

**Sam: Ok… but you’re getting a bachelor party.**

Great the one thing Dean did not want to hear. Sam knew he never wanted a bachelor party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. yeah there it is.


End file.
